When a Country Dies
by idontknow826
Summary: A fanfic full of possible feels. Enjoy! (taking requests; rated T just in case)
1. Canada-Matthew Williams

I do not own Hetalia.

Note: I have this headcannon where countries use human names when they're being serious. Except for France, he just does it whenever he wants

* * *

"Hey Iggy, have you seen Canadia lately?" England looked up from his reading at the blond American before him.

"Who?" he replied uncertainly, America sighed.

"You know, Canada! Glasses, blond hair, always carried around that polar bear with him?"

England raised his eyebrows as he remembered, "Oh yeah him, no sorry. I haven't seen him anywhere."

America sighed again. Then left, saying something about wanting to play ball. England shook his head and went back to his book.

Several minutes later, his phone rang. Seeing it was France, England was reluctant to answer, but he figured it was an emergency or another request to be taken home after getting drunk.

"Hello?"

"'Ello Angleterre, I was just wondering if you have seen my dear Mathieu anywhere?"

"Matthew? As in Matthew Williams, Canada?"

"Oui."

"No I haven't, try asking America. He's been looking for him as well."

England heard a sigh on the other end.

"Alright then, but if you see Mathieu, tell me, oui?"

"Sure, sure," England sighed. He tried to get back to his reading, but his mind kept straying to thoughts about Canada, and why he never really noticed the country around at all. Shaking his head, he closed his book and decided to retire for the day.

…..

Meanwhile, America decided to look for the shy nation at his house.

"Dude? Canadia? You here, bro?" He called as he opened the door. It felt empty inside the house, there was dust everywhere. _Now that I think about it, the country itself seemed pretty empty too_, America thought.

"Canada? Matthew?" America called out again, but there was no response. Walking further into the house America heard what seemed to be sniffling, so he went to the source.

"W-who are you?" a squeaky voice asked. America turned to see a small white polar bear.

"Oh, hey Kuma," America said gently, "Was that you crying?" The bear nodded and sniffed.

"Well, why are you crying?" America asked. The polar bear just ran into a hallway, disappearing from sight.

"What the? H-hey! Wait!" America stumbled after the bear, calling out to it to slow down. Suddenly, the bear stopped, with America nearly crashing into it. Looking up, the nation saw that they were in front of a door with a red maple leaf painted on it. _This must be Canada's room…_ America thought. Opening the door with a creak, America peeked in. On the far side of the bedroom he saw a bed, and on the bed lay his brother. Assuming he was asleep, America went over to wake him.

"Dude, what're you laying around for it's the middle of the day," He laughed as he walked towards the Canadian's bed. Reaching out, America grasped his brother's shoulder to shake him, only to pull back instantly. His expression changed to horror as he realized how cold Canada's body felt. Quickly, he checked for any breathing. Then, he pressed his ear to Canada's chest, trying to find a heartbeat.

He only found silence.

…..

France's phone rang noisily as he hurriedly picked it up.

"Bonjour!" he said enthusiastically. Only to be met with shaky breaths on the other line.

"'Ello? Is anyone there?"

"F-Francis…" France's eyes widened at the sound of his human name being used.

"America, is that you? Is something wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

"Just please… come to Matthew's place… he… he's…" America broke into a sob, alarming the Frenchman even more.

"What is it? What's wrong with Mathieu? America answer me!"

"Just… please. A-and bring England too." America hung up, leaving France with many questions swimming through his head. He quickly ran to the airport, calling England on the way.

…..

After hanging up on France, America fell to his knees next to his brother's bed, sobbing quietly.

"H-how did this happen…?" he asked through his tears. Hearing a noise, he turned to see Kumajiro holding out a note. Taking it, he scanned through the neat but small writing.

_Dear Alfred, Arthur, and Francis,_

_ By the time you read this I'll probably be gone. There has been a terrible epidemic going through my country that has killed off my people, including my boss, prime minister[1], and now me. You may already know this but, since I am now dead, that means the country of Canada is now gone due to the population dwindling to zero. Of course, it's not like many of you will notice any difference without my presence. I was never noticed anyway. In truth, I'm just glad that no other country has caught the disease. I'm sorry I never told you earlier, but I didn't want to cause trouble among you, along with the fact that you never really responded when I tried to get your attention. Alfred, I want you to take good care of Kumojiri, and Papa[2], you may do as you wish with my land. All three of you can split my belongings between you as you see fit. I know I was never able to say a proper goodbye, but this is the best I can do. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you in the past, and I hope you all become strong, prosperous countries. Alfred, you've been a wonderful brother, Francis you've been a great father, and Arthur you have been a great caretaker._

_ Love,_

_ Matthew Williams – Canada_

Several teardrops fell onto the page. America was wracked with sobs and shaking uncontrollably. He failed to see the others in the doorway, staring at the scene in shock and horror. France ran to the bed, doing as America had done to the body earlier to prove whether or not this was really happening. Soon, he was sobbing as well over his lost son. Looking up, America saw England was crying silently. After a painstaking pause with nothing but tears and sobs, England finally spoke up.

"Tell the other countries," he stated in a shaky voice through his crying, "We need to hold a funeral."

* * *

[1] For those who don't know, yes, Canada has a prime minister. Thanks Matthew Santoro! (look him up on youtube!)

[2] I've seen many fanfics show Canada calling France 'Papa' so I decided to do it as well, along with adding the 'son' part in there to show relationship.

For those who don't know: Matthew=Canada; Alfred=America; Francis=France; Arthur=Britain/England (I've also seen many fanfics that have France call Canada 'Mathieu' I believe it may be the French spelling of the word, correct me if I'm wrong)

So yeah! Now that the information is put aside, let's get on with the author's note! I've read this one Attack on Titan fanfiction where it shows what might happen if a certain important character dies. Now, I've always been a fan of the more serious side of Hetalia (feels, headcannons, etc.) so I decided to write what I think might happen if a country died. I also have this headcannon that a country can only _truly_ die if that country's population dies off completely (or if there's a country unification thing or something ex. the Italian brothers). So yeah, if you want to put a request just say so in the reviews or PM me. I'm sorry if I have created any feels for you and for any mistakes. R&R please!


	2. Switzerland-Basch Zwingli

I do not own Hetalia. If I did, China would get a lot more screen time.

P.S. Referring to the last chapter, my headcanons will not apply to every chapter.

* * *

Today was another world meeting, and everyone was fighting, as usual. Liechtenstein sighed, _I hope this meeting ends soon; Big Bruder is going to get me a new ribbon today,_ She thought. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like an explosion in the distance, and sirens. They echoed ominously throughout the room, silencing all the nations. After several moments of listening to the loud alarms, Germany ran to the doors and opened them wide. Turning to the rest, he yelled out, "WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THOSE ALARMS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING-"

"An invasion…" Everyone turned to America, who looked horrified. As if on cue, a huge explosion fell near the building, snapping everyone out of their shock. Every resident in the building, nation and human, started running to the nearest exit to find a way to shelter. Liechtenstein could barely keep up with the moment when the building started to crumble and Switzerland grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. As they ran through the collapsing structure, Liechtenstein was having trouble keeping up. Another bomb landed nearby, causing a huge vibration to reverberate throughout the atmosphere. Switzerland ran as fast as he could, holding onto Liechtenstein's hand tightly, all he could think of was getting her to safety. Up ahead, he could see the doors being held open by Germany and Prussia as people ran through.

Suddenly, a large piece of the ceiling fell in, and Switzerland no longer felt Liechtenstein's hand in his own. Turning, he saw the girl trapped underneath the rubble, crying out in pain.

"Switzerland! Hurry!" someone called, but he didn't heed them, sprinting to where Liechtenstein was and attempted to lift the chunk of debris off of her. It was incredibly heavy, and took a while to lift. But whilst the rest of the building around them continued to collapse and people called out for them, Switzerland didn't give up on setting his sister free. Outside, the army had chased off the enemy after several more bombs fell in the city, causing the bombs to cease, but the meeting building was still going to fall, with the two siblings still inside.

As Switzerland worked on the stone that trapped Liechtenstein, it was suddenly lifted off and he saw that Germany and Prussia were getting the girl out as Italy and England held the door.

"Oi, Switzerland, we've got this, you hurry and get out," Prussia called as he ran while supporting Liechtenstein, who seemed to have broken her leg. Germany followed behind and soon disappeared through the doors with Italy and England. Switzerland was about to follow when he saw something on the ground, it was Liechtenstein's favorite ribbon. Grabbing it off the floor, Switzerland sprinted towards the doors and was just about to get through, when suddenly, the ceiling fell in.

...

Outside, the rest of the nations were anxiously waiting for the remainders of those in the building. The German nations were getting scared, for two of their members were still missing and Germany and Prussia have yet to return with them. Suddenly, Hungary spotted the brothers with Liechtenstein and ran to meet them. Grabbing Liechtenstein in a hug, she began to sob quietly, "Liechtenstein, oh my goodness thank God you're safe! Are you hurt? Scared? It's alright, it's gonna be alright."

"Careful Hungary, she broke her leg earlier," Prussia cut in. Hungary instantly let go of the girl and inspected her leg. Seeing as it was indeed broken, she slammed her fist on the albino.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK FRAU[1]?!" he yelled.

"That's for making us wait, _and_ for letting Liechtenstein get hurt!" Hungary screamed.

"How was I supposed to know the ceiling was gonna fall on her?!"

"You didn't have to! You just should've gotten her out here sooner!"

"Even so-!"

"Um, guys?" Liechtenstein cut in. The arguing pair, including Germany, swiveled around to look at the small nation.

"W-where's Big Bruder?" she continued. Silence, no one spoke for fear of the worst. Feeling a bit scared, Liechtenstein let go of Germany and limped towards the building. Thankfully, she saw Switzerland about to make it through the doors. She called out with joy, "Big Bruder-"

The whole building collapsed.

"BIG BRUDER!" Liechtenstein screamed. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she ran as best as she could towards the rubble, "BIG BRUDER!" she continued to cry out. "No, no… no! Big Bruder!" tripping through broken walls and glass, she moved away as much as she could to find Switzerland. She failed to hear the other nations' cries and warnings to her, she failed to notice others helping her. All she wanted was to find him. Suddenly, she saw a flash of yellow, and tears came to her eyes. Digging further, she found her brother's body, and blood.

"Big Bruder! Are you okay? Big Bruder! Answer me!" she called. Grabbing his hand she checked for a pulse, finding none, she checked for breathing, a heartbeat, anything. Finding nothing, she began to panic, not wanting to believe it. It was only when she felt Austria's hand on her shoulder did she stop.

"Liechtenstein, I'm sorry, he…. It's too late…" he said shakily. The tears came streaming out, and would not stop. Liechtenstein wanted to scream, to cry, to protest, but she couldn't find the strength to. The pain of her broken leg was still going strong, but it felt numb compared to the painful truth that came crashing down on the female nation. Austria and Hungary hugged her, with Prussia and Germany joining soon after, along with other nations and people that knew the now dead personification well. Looking down, Liechtenstein saw something in Switzerland's cold hand. A ribbon. Her ribbon. More tears came flowing down her face as she took it and held it like it was the most delicate thing on earth. She hung her head; the comforting arms of her friends and family were ignored, as she continued to cry like never before.

"….Big Bruder…" she whispered through her tears.

* * *

[1] "Frau" is German for "woman"

A/N: Hi! Ok, first off, sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed, I didn't really know what to put. I'm not really proud of the beginning either... oh well. Also, if you could, I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would put suggestions and/or requests! I'm getting a giant case of writers' block, so if you want this fanfic to continue, PLEASE LEAVE A REQUEST OR SUGGESTION! (just leave it in the reviews or PM me) Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	3. America-Alfred Jones

I do not own Hetalia.

P.S. This chapter will be a Zombie Apocalypse AU! Yay!

* * *

"AMERICA! BEHIND YOU!" the blond man turned as he heard the warning, only to see a walking corpse bite into his shoulder, ripping his shirt and his flesh along with it. Grunting in pain, he bashed the zombie in the head best as he could, only to see England shoot it away instead. Once it was dead, England ran to America, who collapsed in pain while gripping the wound.

"America, are you ok? Come on, we have to get to a safe house and take care of this. Then we have to-"

"England…" England stopped talking when America spoke, shocked and scared at the fact that the injured man was speaking so weakly.

"England… you need to do it…" America coughed, the zombie's bite was making him weaker by the minute, and he knew he didn't have much time left.

England's eyes widened as he realized what America was saying, "No. No, no no! I won't do it! We can still make it, _you_ can still make it." America shook his head.

"You have to, before I turn," America smiled painfully.

England shook his head in denial, "No America! We can still save you, we can still stop it!" tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he stared at his weak younger brother. England did not want America to die just yet.

"It's already spread too far by now," America panted, "You have to kill me."

"America please don't say that! We've already lost Canada, we've already lost France and the others, I don't want to lose you too!" tears fell down the elder nation's face and his voice cracked. He felt a weight in his hand and looked down to see America place a handgun in his grasp, America's favorite weapon. England looked up and saw that America had started crying too.

"America, you know I can't do this… you know I could never kill you-"

"Please." America cut him off again and gave him a bittersweet smile.

England tears continued to stream down his face as he hugged his brother, America doing the same. After a while, England laughed ruefully through his tears as he said, "And to think, it had always been your dream to survive a zombie apocalypse." America chuckled.

"Well, looks like you'll have to live that dream for me, big brother…"

England looked at America again, only to leap away when he saw that he was getting paler. America was confused, only to notice the change as well. Taking on a solemn expression, he nodded once to England. Still crying, England shakily raised the gun in his hand, aimed for America's forehead. "I-I'm sorry, America," he choked out. America only smiled once more, not needing to say anything.

A loud bang was heard afterwards, and all that was left was a dead America, and a sobbing England.

* * *

And there's America. Sorry if this one's too short, I didn't want to create a whole new fanfiction out of it (that is a good idea though...), so I tried to keep it from getting too long. Sorry if it isn't dramatic enough either. So, yeah. I'm still open for requests and suggestions! R&R please! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
